Modern consumer electronics, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and music players, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever-shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies may take a myriad of different directions. Some technologies primarily focus on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies focus on stacking these integrated circuits into a single package. While these approaches provide more functions within an integrated circuit, they do not fully address the requirements for lower height, smaller space, and cost reduction.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use mature package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Still the demand continues for lower cost, smaller size and more functionality. Continued integration of functions into a single integrated circuit increases the integrated circuit size necessitating a more expensive package or a higher profile package.
Electronic products and integrated circuit inside are subjected to the full range of environments and conditions. This can span negative temperatures, triple digit temperatures, moisture, altitude, high force impacts and repetitive stress. Manufacturing methods need to accommodate both fabrication extremes as well as application or usage extremes. Stresses often result in damage to the integrated circuit package, such as delamination, corrosion, and breakage. This damage causes failures that are sometimes intermittent and hard to detect or analyze.
A variation of existing technologies uses integrated circuit packages with a die-attach paddle. Typically, integrated circuit die mounts on the die-attach paddle, wherein the die-attach paddle provides support and planar rigidity. Although conventional die-attach paddles provide functional utility, they create other problems. For example, the encapsulation may separate from the die-attach, such as epoxy molding compound (EMC) delamination, causing reliability problems, such as test failures in moisture sensitivity level (MSL) test.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package system providing low cost manufacturing, improved yield, and improved reliability. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.